


Записывай и запоминай

by desterra



Category: due South
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Больше на свете таких не бывает. Рэй знает это абсолютно точно.





	Записывай и запоминай

Больше на свете таких не бывает. Рэй знает это абсолютно точно. Он уверен, что если прочесать мелким гребнем всю Канаду вдоль и поперёк, заглянуть под каждый куст, дерево, в хижину или квартиру в многоэтажном доме, (там есть такие, он сам видел), второго такого как Фрейзер всё равно не найти. Впрочем, в любой другой стране, с её озерами и пустынями, тоже. И нет, дело не в том, что этот сумасшедший канадец может по запаху определить состав бургера из соседней забегаловки вплоть до самого мелкого хрящика и йодированной соли. И не в том, что по вкусу, чёрт возьми, грязи на подошвах старых кроссовок он рассказывает чуть ли не весь путь, который проделал обладатель злосчастной обуви по улицам Чикаго. И даже не в том, что его словарный запас не снился ни одному профессору факультета классической литературы какого-нибудь Гарварда, манерам может позавидовать английская королева, а в занудстве и дотошности с ним не сравнится ни один гениальный ученый. Конечно, Рэй никогда не встречал ни профессора из Гарварда, ни маньяка-ученого, ни тем более английскую королеву, но... Ему вполне хватает Фрейзера, его дурацкой шляпы и неистребимой вежливости.  
Но всё-таки дело не в этом. Не в этих то ли достоинствах, то ли извращениях. Ну, правда, кому нужно знать в каком году был написан «Реквием»? И кем, и какой именно. Или, например, как мигрируют буйволы. Если они, конечно, мигрируют. В голове у Фрейзера огромное количество разнообразной информации, которой тот охотно готов поделиться в любой момент. Даже если его не спрашивают. Особенно, если его не спрашивают. Впрочем, Рэй привык, честно, ему даже нравится. Вот только особенным Фрейзера делает на это.  
Хорошо, не только это. Уж Рэй точно знает. Он много думал. И даже составил список. Только это тайна, потому что...  
Нет, серьёзно, ведь первым пунктом в списке идет улыбка. Не та, стандартная, убийственно вежливая, которой удостаиваются все, а иная. Та, что припасена для близких и таится на самом дне его зрачков, заставляя их искрится.  
Или его привычка облизывать кончиком языка нижнюю губу, отчего та становится чуть влажной и ужасно притягательной. А ещё слегка прикусывать её же, внимательно слушая собеседника, словно не давая воли приготовленным словам.  
И то, как Фрейзер машинально проводит пальцем по брови. Тогда приходится сдерживать собственные руки, которые зудят от желания помочь и разгладить морщинку у переносицы.  
А ещё то, как он теребит ухо или недоумённо хмурится, пытаясь понять скрытый смысл непрозрачных намёков.  
Или морщинки возле его глаз, когда он прищуривается, и лёгкий наклон головы, когда слушает или делится своими соображениями по поводу очередного дела.  
И, конечно, гладко выбритый подбородок, скупые, чётко выверенные движения и абсолютная, безоговорочная преданность.  
Это тоже Фрейзер. Такой, какой есть. Такой, какого больше не найти.  
И всё бы ничего, но Рэй... И это самый большой, тщательно охраняемый секрет. В общем, у Рэя есть еще один список. Список того, что он очень хочет, но вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет узнать.  
Например, боится ли Фрейзер щекотки. Будет ли он забавно фыркать и отбиваться, если провести кончиками пальцев по его рёбрам.  
Или запястья Фрейзера, широкие на вид... Сможет ли Рэй, обхватив их, дотянуться большим пальцем до второй фаланги среднего или нет?  
Покроются ли мурашками предплечья Фрейзера, если легко подуть ему на тонкую кожицу за ухом, а еще лучше — аккуратно, самым кончиком языка лизнуть там.  
И каков будет на вкус этот невообразимый канадец? Тёплый и солоноватый или горько-сладкий, чуть вяжущий на языке?  
Будет ли он прикусывать свои губы, если уткнуться носом в ямочку между ключицами и замереть так на пару минут? Или он сожмет челюсти и будет старательно дышать через нос, пытаясь скрыть мелкую дрожь?  
Или если оставить кончики пальцев, а может даже широко раскрытую ладонь, в миллиметре от его поясницы, Фрейзер прогнется навстречу Рэю или наоборот подастся чуть назад, к той самой руке?  
Будет ли он прикусывать губы Рэя, если наплевать на условности и попытаться поймать ртом ускользающий, не дающий покоя язык?  
И самое интересное, откинется ли Фрейзер, расслабленно и умиротворённо, в полной тишине, если жёстко провести костяшками пальцев по внутренней стороне его бедра до самого члена? Или выдохнет коронное «о!», перехватит нахальную руку и распнёт зарвавшегося напарника под собой, не давая ни малейшей возможности пошевелиться?  
— Рэй. Рэй. Рэй.  
— А? Я слушаю, да. В 1812 году, когда... продолжай.  
Иногда, ловя на себе задумчиво-удивлённый, чуть настороженный, почти раздевающий взгляд сумасшедшего канадца, Рэй верит, что его списку предположений не долго оставаться таким.


End file.
